


Double Dog Dare You

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Invaders (Marvel), Marvel
Genre: BFFs, Bek's Birthday Post, Dare, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I double dog dare you!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Dog Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> Fic I wrote for Bek's birthday. Prompt: "Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers; "I dare you."" Set during WWII, somewhere. Bucky and Toro being silly.

"I _dare_ you."

"...hothead, since when did you get the balls-"

"I double dog dare you!"

"...this is going to turn out worse than that time we tried to trick Namor-"

"That was your idea and-! Actually, no, you're getting me off topic. Don't make me triple dare ya!"

"But Toro-!"

"You said you'd do anything I said! What, you a coward now, Buck?"

"I am not!"

"Then go kiss the man like you mean it!"

"...if I get kicked out of the army-"

"You won't! It's just him right now over there. Everyone else is asleep, and Namor's keeping watch on the other side of camp! Now go!"

"...all right."

James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes sucked in a breath after a short little glare at Toro, who was grinning like a loon and pushing him towards Steve. Bucky almost tumbled before he got there, but he reached Steve with some semblance of composure.

Steve had his cowl down, but otherwise, he was in full Captain America regalia. Bucky rubbed the back of his neck as Steve turned around, about to ask what Bucky was still doing up when his watch wasn't for a few hours, but Bucky silenced with a yank, so Steve was at his level and a hard press of his lips against his.


End file.
